The copy cat ninja's book?
by wateveruwannacallme
Summary: What's inside the book of Kakashi's? There is ALOT of OCs in the chapter if you don't like OCs then don't read. Little scenes with Kakashi. Kakashi's book and my OCs has the spot light! WOOO!


A/N: Heya Guys! Wassup! Ok…I know over exaggerating. Anyways this is about mi OCs and bit of Kakashi, no romance but nice perverted scene and humour! Yesh! I know u'll love it for sure! ;) So if u DUN like Ocs "Other Character" Then Goes Away!. D: Because all of dat chappy/ one-shot is all about Mi Ocs until the end. :D They're in then chunin exam nows.

Nasuki (mi character): red hair, long til her mid back. Red eyes. Fox ears and tail. Evil type. J

Mizaki: Same as Nasuki [Since they are twins] Except she has cat ears and a tail. J

Hitomi: Different then mi character. Gold/blondish hair, light blue eyes, as in the sea/ocean. Innocent type.

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto in anyway, or how. Except mi 3 Character in this story dey r TOTALLY mines. J

* * *

Well there you have it! What's inside Kakashi's lil book. R&R plox thank you. :)

The Copy Cat Ninja's Book

Nasuki point at each people as she said there names.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha… Skip that (Hey!), Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kaka… Ah! Is that… Icha Icha Paradise!? Wa… Can I read it? Onegai!" She exclaim.

Kakashi look up from his book. "Sure" As he tosses his book to her, she caught it and pulled out her glasses to put it on, then she jump up to the weird looking statue. She started to lie on her stomach and read.

~Five Minutes of Awkward Silences. ~  
"Oh… That's what they did? Huh? Interesting…" From Nasuki.

Hitomi is curious about what her Onee-Sama id reading so she asked Nasuki. "Umm… Onee-Sama? May I ask you, what are you reading?"

She looks up from the book. "Its about romance and all, I don't think you would to know about it." She said as she looks down to her book again.  
Hitomi is too curious for her own good. "Romance? I love romance! Onee-Sama I want to know!"

Nasuki smirked behind the book. "Ho… Do you really want to know? Hitomi?"

She nodded her head, excitedly. Before she can start telling the story, she was interrupted, by Mizaki.

"Hitomi… I don't think you would really want to know…"

"But Onee-San! I really want to know… Onegai?" Hitomi begged her other older sister.

"Hn… Fine don't tell me, that I didn't warn you before, stuff."

Out of nowhere there's a chair that looks like a king's chair and Mizaki sat on it.

Nasuki smiled " O.k! Lets start!" As her hands are in a ball like shape, punching the air.

"Zane…" Nasuki pretend moan.

She then said in a guyish voice. "Sara…" Zane said as he groans out her name.

"Are you really sure about this? Sara?"

"Y-yes, please continue Zane." She whisper.

"Good, because after this… I might not stop, even if you told me too."  
He started to pant heavily as, he said that. They then started to kiss passion ally, Zane then put his hand on her thigh to squeeze them lightly.

Sara let out a gasp, Zane took this oppurtity to stick his tongue out in hers, exploring everywhere, not leaving anything untouched. They started to battle for dormant, Sara won, she stick her tongue in his mouth, this time.  
They soon broke the kiss to gasp for air, as if they're fish out of water.  
Zane then took off her shirt and her bra in a blink of an eye. He sucked on Sara's already harden nipple, licking it, as he messages the other breast. SHe moans his name. Grabbing his hair, encouraging him to continue."

Nasuki stopped to look at Hitomi's face, to see her blushing, while hiding her eyes with her bangs. She grins.

"Zane did the same thing to her other breast. Sara's hands tried to reach for his pant, undoing it, throwing the pant away. She rip out his boxers to see his enlarge member. She reaches for it, licking the tip of his member. Getting a encourage groan. She sucked on it, bopping her head up and down."

Nasuki stop, as she heard an explosion coming from her little sister. She fainted on the spot. Eyes swirling. And mumbling nonsense.

All Nasuki heard is "No more… No more…"

Mizaki stood up from her chair, and looked down at her little sister. "I told you so…"

"Man… Was that fun or what?" She smiled deviliousy.

She looked around the place to see some flushed face and perverted ones too.

"O.K. lets continue!" She shouted out. Some groan, others cheered. Before she can start reading again, Mizaki snatch the book away from her.

"Nasuki-Onee-Sama, please behave…" Nasuki just pouted. "No fair! Meanie! Beh!" She struck her tongue out at her sister.

Mizaki just sighed, and threw the book at Kakashi, who was sleeping, well since he's a ninja and all… he piecers the book with a kunai. Kakashi cries, as anime tears came out, while hugging his precious book.

Everybody littlerly sweat dropped, well except for one person, and that's the source of evil, Nasuki.

"I should do that more often!" She smiled sweetly.

"Now you guys learn to never EVER give anything, which might harm in you in any way to Nasuki…" Mizaki stated to everybody.

She just laughs evilly.

* * *

Ok. That's all for the "What's in Kakashi's lil book. R&R thank you. :)


End file.
